In Darkness We Found Eachother
by BlackBirdSigh
Summary: My Sequel to Hitoki's 'I Won't Reject You.' Set 13yrs. from the cartoon. Rokken, among many other things...
1. For, In Darkness We Found Eachother

First off this won't make one damn bit of sense if you don't read Hitoki's 'I Won't Reject You.'  
  
Which can be found at Fanfiction.net  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1137310  
  
*hugglez her Hitoki-muse, Bitchiemon hugglez too!*  
  
I don't own Kim Possible or any of the chars. Insparation belongs to Hitoki, who sadly doesn't own them either or I'd beg to borrow them. *Sigh*  
  
I'd be happy if I could have Will Friedle, *Hugz plushie* Oh well, this will have to do. *Hugz her Ron plushie, burns the K.P. plushie* I feel better now!  
  
4 Peace and Love, and the Trigunn way!  
  
Aryah and Bitchiemon signing off! 


	2. Chap 1! More Marjoram, less oil OR Where...

***Pepsi Warehouse, Rolling Meadows, IL... 2015.***  
  
"It's wrong you know." Kim whispered as she crawled a head of him, the ventilation shaft seemed to be getting  
  
narrower by the moment.  
  
"What is?" Ron asked. ~Not this again...~ He thought shaking his head.  
  
"She's a witch, that means she'll end up in hell, or curse you or something." Kim said as she unscrewed the tiny  
  
pins holding them back from the hostages.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Jewish, so according to you I am too. Can we get with this please?" He asked checking Rufus, who  
  
was holding the Kimmunicator for them, holding up the 3-D display Wade had sent.  
  
"Fine." She ground out kicking out the grate, before it hit the floor Kim was already swinging across the room, and  
  
Ron was using his Just-Sticky-Enough gloves to Spiderman his way to take out the guards. Rufus on the other  
  
hand was taking the Kimmunicator to the main computer. And of course you know how it went from there...  
  
"Thanke You Miss. Possible," Said the slightly over weight chairman of Pepsico, INC. "You saved the heads of  
  
the Pepsi corporation. In return we'd like to give you and your friend a live time of free Pepsi products." He shook  
  
her hand gratefully as the henchmen were carted away in the background. "I still can't believe their leader was an  
  
uptight computer geek that wanted purified caffeine... Hasn't he heard of No-Doze?"  
  
"I guess not sir." She said shrugging, noticing out of the corner of her Ron on his cell phone.  
  
"I don't get how you took out all those men and freed the CEOs." He said running his pudgy fingers through his  
  
thinning hair..  
  
"Just luck Sir, and a really good plan." Kim said still watching Ron. He was scratching the back of his again, he  
  
had been doing it the entire mission. "I've got to go Sir. We've got other missions."   
  
"Right then Miss. Possible."  
  
"Hey Ron, are you OK?" She asked. He didn't seem to hear her.  
  
"K so I'll meet you there around 7ish?" ....... "Yeah bye." He hung up the phone then turned nearly running into  
  
Kim. "Oh, hey K.P. You ready to go?" He asked smiling his normal goofy smile.  
  
"Ah yeah, you ok?" She asked as they walked back to the helicopter they had borrowed..  
  
"Oh yeh, I just promised I do something for for a friend." Ron said setting Rufus on his shoulder.  
  
"WHO HER?" Kim asked snapping, as she started up the 'copter.   
  
"No I have other friends." Ron said his patients waning.  
  
"Whatever..." Kim said as they took off.  
  
"yeah, whatever..." Ron whispered looking at his watch.  
  
  
  
~~~~~Spring, 2017~~~~~  
  
"So you haven't really spoken to her outside of work in two years?" She asked, chopping up some fresh tomatoes.  
  
"Nah, it turns out that she was a load." Ron joked stirring the dressing he was working on. "Yukiko* where's the  
  
whisk?"  
  
"yep yep yep, reel load!" Rufus said stealing chunk of tomatoe.  
  
"Dish washer. Dude, you where like what? Twenty-five and she still treated you like an eight-grader?"   
  
"Heh, I wish then I could have at least gone to the bathroom with out her checking up on me." He tasted the  
  
dressing with his pinkie then offered her a taste. "What's it need?" He asked.  
  
"More sea salt and marjoram, less olive oil." She said licking his finger, then returning to her pasta sauce. "I  
  
always heard she was a bit of a control freak."  
  
"I dunno, I just don't think she approves of the whole open live style, but what I think what really set it off was  
  
well..." Ron stopped thinking.  
  
"Yeah I know." She said hugging him. "I still can't believe she bitched about me being Wiccan."  
  
"I don't think it was that as much that, as she knew she couldn't have a say in my life anymore. She just started  
  
getting really weird during collage."  
  
"Didn't she go to Noter Dame?" Stepping back to pull her long black hair into a pony-tail.  
  
"Yeah, and I didn't want to."  
  
"Right, you went to Pembroke."  
  
"I didn't want to go to a huge school like her. I liked smaller class rooms." He said chopping up some baby greens,  
  
tossing them in a large bowl. Then looking through a cabinet he sighed. "Didn't we buy some poppy seeds last  
  
time we went shopping?"  
  
"A yeah, top shelf, blue basket." She spooned out the mix of bow-tie noodles and sauce. Mean while Rufus had  
  
found the seeds and was helping Ron add them to the salad. "Hey is the garlic bread ready?" Yukiko asked  
  
opening the oven door. "So you going to see him this weekend?"  
  
"Should be." He said putting the salad bowl out on the coffee table they used instead of the 'dinning' room table.  
  
"Yeah, a REAL weekend away." He smiled, grabbing some forks and napkins.  
  
"Cool, Morio*, is flying in Friday morning." She said setting down the main dishes and basket of garlic bread.  
  
"Want me to come and pick him up? I don't leave till that afternoon."  
  
"Great we can have lunch before you fly."  
  
"kool!" Rufus said snatching a piece of garlic bread.  
  
***Notes***  
  
*Japanese Girls name.  
  
Yukiko- Snow Child  
  
*Pembroke, where voice actor Will Friedel's character Eric Matthews went to collage. (Just my little ode to  
  
B.M.W. Sorry just couldn't help it. ^_^;)  
  
*Japanese Boys Name.  
  
Morio- Forest Boy  
  
The reasons I'm telling you the meaning of the names is because. well... it'll make sense later. I'd again like to  
  
thank my muse Hitoki!!!!! Everyone give her a round of applauds!   
  
And yeah Rufus is still alive!!! You wanna fight about it?!?!? 


	3. Chap2! To Think of Making Amends Or, Do ...

***B.W.I.* 3:45 pm.***  
  
"MORIO!!!!" Yukiko called out as the passengers spilled out of the terminal. "OVA HERE!" She waved frantically, as Ron laughed holding his pocket-camcorder.  
  
"You jump around and airport security is going to say something." He said watching, through the lens.   
  
"And guess what I'll tell them." She said turning looking into the camera.  
  
"What?" He asked already knowing her answer.  
  
"Fuck you dude!" She said flicking him off with a sweet smile, then started searching the crowd. "Morio!" Yukiko gasped as a tallish Japanese man came out of nowhere and snatched her up.  
  
"Nice Skirt!" He laugh as she rounded on him laughing.  
  
"I'm not wearing a skirt Morio-baka!" Yukiko laughing hugging him, then giving him a warm friendly kiss. "And you remember Ron." She asked.  
  
"'Course I do, Ron-dude!" He said letting go of her, giving him a brotherly hug.   
  
"Yoha-Broha!" Ron said holding the camera so it wouldn't knock him in the face. "Good to see you again, man."  
  
"Yeah, it's been awhile." Ron said as he put up the camera. Rufus crawled out and waved at the man.  
  
"So you hungry?" Yukiko asked.  
  
"Yes Food Good!!" He said holding his duffel bag over his shoulder.   
  
"They've got a great Mexican place over on Eastside of the 'Port." Ron said waving for a golf cart.  
  
"Sounds good." The two Asians said together. "Yeah we can go, now these are my only bags." Morio grinned as they piled into the cart, the driver gave Rufus a dirty look but gave up when he got three equally dirty looks back.  
  
"You know they don't serve real food on these flights anymore unless you pop for first class?"  
  
"Tell me about it." Ron said rolling his eyes, "My flight leaves at six, and I've got a fourteen hour flight then two short hops."   
  
"Where you going?" Morio asked both disappointed and happy that his friend was leaving, scratching his hat covered head.  
  
"Just a weekend get way to a friends Island." He said not giving out any more information.  
  
"More than a *cough* friend *cough*" Yukiko said softly looking around innocently.  
  
"Ohhhh... I get it." Morio grinning. "It looks like somebody's gonna be getting some!"  
  
"Yeah yeah..." Ron said blushing. "I told work, 'Don't call me unless the world's ending, the sky is on fire again or another Backstreet Boys reunion tour get hi-jacked while at the white house.' Wait if that last thing happens again I'm still not showing up." Ron said smiling. "'Cause I swear to god, if another one of them makes a pass at him I'll kill him myself."  
  
"I would too." Yukiko agreed. "Something about washed up boy bands. Shudders you know?"  
  
"Totally." Morio said nodding as they can to there stop. "I've seen the less beautiful side of the village and NOBODY there is THAT desperate."   
  
"Table for three please." The waitress asked, they nodded and as they walked Mario got a chance to really look at his friends. Ron was taller maybe a little over six foot, his gold blond hair was still a little short and cut just above his ears, you couldn't tell with all the baggy clothes, but he knew there was still an incredible body under there.  
  
Mean while, Yukiko's raven hair was cut into long layers ending with snow white streaks and tips, her body was just as feminine and graceful as before. And unlike her name-sake her skin was the color of honey.   
  
"Sir would you please take off your hat?" The waitress asked as they sat down, looking at her like she was speaking a foreign language he looked around, looking at Rufus, the molerat was pointing to his own head.   
  
"Oh right sorry. Forgot I was wearing it." He said taking off the knitted cap he reveled his forest green hair, sticking up at odd angles.  
  
"Bro, that Rulez!" Ron said touching it, not realizing it but Mario tilted his head slightly so he could get a better feel.  
  
"Wha'd you use?" Yukiko asked as she moved to touch it, Mario found himself a little torn not knowing which way to lean, solving it by putting his hands up.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Lay off the hair. I dunno, Mint did it for me last week." He said wanting to be touched by both of them again.  
  
"Oh, next time I'm in town I'll go see her." Yukiko said thinking about it, looking at the tips of her hair.  
  
***5:40***  
  
"I'm gonna miss you. Don't for get to say 'Hi' for me ok?" Yukiko said huggin him tightly before giving him a long good-bye kiss.   
  
"I won't, and I'll see you on Tuesday." He said kissing her back. Then looking at Mario he smiled. "It was great to see you again, maybe next time we can hang out."  
  
"Totally." He agreed giving the slightly taller man a hug and kiss so quick on the cheek, that every one missed is but Yukiko.  
  
"Awww, lets go, I hate watching them board." She gave Ron another hug and whispered. "Fourteen hours is a long time to sit and think... So um try to think about making amends between you and Kim." With that she smiled and stepped back as Ron walked through the gates waving. He watched Yukiko and Morio walk away holding hands, catching up on things.  
  
~I just might do that.~ He thought as he settled into the seat in first-class, feeling Rufus munching away on airplane pretzles.  
  
***Out in the car.***  
  
"So you wanna do it here, or wait till we get to the house?" Morio asked grinning as he slid into the passenger seat.  
  
"Horn-dog." She laughed kissing him. "I say we wait till the house at least there we don't have to worry about getting arrested... Again."  
  
***Notes***  
  
Shadow131-Thanks for the reveiw for the rougher, less friendly version go to adultfanfiction.net I'm under the same name there too. I have another story on there, that is turning rather well. 


	4. end

I'm truely glad that you enjoy my story thus far, but sadly I lack the heart to follow that story line. But I offer to you a diffrect but similar version on Adultfanfiction.net so far it has one or two chapters on it and I will be updating soon.  
  
Aryah 


End file.
